This invention relates to an apparatus useful in the making of salads. In particular, the invention comprises an apparatus known as a salad spinner although parts of the apparatus have separate utility as a colander and as a serving bowl.
Salad spinners in the prior art typically consist of an outer bowl with solid walls, and an inner perforated bowl adapted to nest within the outer bowl. Salad ingredients are located in the inner bowl, and a cover is provided for covering the salad. A drive means is provided for spinning the inner bowl relative to the outer bowl whereby water on the lettuce and/or other vegetables can be passed through the perforated wall and collected in the outer bowl. A handle for operating the drive means is often associated with a lid placed over the bowls.